


Shut up and drive

by MyFairAlice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of talking, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cringe, Drinking, Driving, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Years, POV Peridot (Steven Universe), Smoking, Swearing, Talking, at least some cringey lines, taxi driver au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairAlice/pseuds/MyFairAlice
Summary: The date just changed, it became the new year a couple hours ago and – like the last couple of years – Peridot spends the new beginning alone. Of her own accord, but alone nonetheless.She’s a part-time taxi driver, just trying to get through the night. Demand is surprisingly low, though. That is until a call comes in and a blue haired woman steps into her car.And suddenly she's in for a ride. Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon (aka mcthirstyperson.tumblr.com) on my tumblr:  
> “Peridot works for a taxi company and picks Lapis up at her home or some other place and they have a talk”

Sporadically some fireworks are still going off in the distance. You would think people would opt for continuing to party or in the least going to sleep or something, that’s what I would’ve done if I didn’t have to work – what’s up with humans and their fascination with fire anyway? Then again, when I was younger I also played with fire whenever there was an open flame … okay, now that I think about it, starting a firework by myself may be somewhere on my bucket list, I admit it.

That’ll probably never happen though. Doing anything with open fire without another responsible and braver adult beside me? Nope, I’m responsible enough to not take chances like that. And I’m introverted enough to never have such an adult around me at times like these.

My 90s playlist is playing in the background as I stare at the colorful sparks in the night sky. A whole month– no, at least two months of Christmas music. And now it feels like the radio plays nothing but “The Final Countdown” and “We Are The Champions” on a loop, which aren’t bad songs necessarily, but not for several hours straight. Thank gosh for auxiliary jacks.

I should’ve brought my books to at least be able to study while waiting … who would’ve thought there would be not a single call at New Years? It’s freaking New Years! People are supposed to party, people are supposed to get tired some time and have to call a cab home! I check my phone and it’s already 2:58am on January 1st. Where are the drunk people?

Okay, Beach City isn’t the biggest town there is, but even on normal days there would be more traffic with the tourism industry and Empire City just a short ride north. I check my phone again, but there’s also no lack in connection. It’s simply that there are no calls.

Not having to deal with overly loud and drunk people isn’t anything I really miss … but if I knew this would be happening, I wouldn’t have bothered taking this shift. No money and no sleep or no money and videogames plus some sleep would be a great trade in my book … also the agonizing cold in this vehicle I could’ve avoided! It’s not like I could leave the motor running for all these hours I’m not driving. That’d be just wasteful and even more expensive.

Luckily there’s no snowfall, none at all this winter yet. Makes for a safer driving experience, too.  Sure, the little child in me is a little disappointed for not having this picture-book holiday feeling. But rationally speaking ... it’s not too bad! It’s not like I would’ve had a nostalgic winter experience anyway.

A few drops of rain land on the windshield as I lean on the steering wheel. A small power nap wouldn’t bother anyone, would it? My phone’s unmuted so I’ll be woken up if there really is someone in need of a ride … technically I could allow myself to close my eyes just for a few minutes …

And of course my ringtone is what rudely awakes me. I take a quick look at my GPS, checking the time, 3:13am, before I unlock my phone. I set the call on speaker as I start the engine, preparing to take off to my first passenger this night.

“Morning, Peridot! Got a call from 438 Hudson Street!”, Ronaldo roars through the speaker.

I switch on the turn signal and manoeuvre the car towards the next highway ramp.

“Empire City? I’m not complaining, but aren’t there enough cabs as is?”, I question absent-mindedly.

“It’s January 1st, Peridot. Our drivers already in Empire City are completely overburdened. That’s why I called you.”

“Hmm, ‘kay”, I stop at a red light and quickly type in the address into the GPS, “What person should I look out for then?”

“She said you’ll notice her by her blue hair”, Ronaldo responds hastily, “I have to get back to coordinating incoming calls, you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, that’s all I need to know I think. Talk to you later.” The light changes to green and I promptly step on the gas.

“Don’t think so. Good night!”

“Wait, what–“, Ronaldo hangs up before I could finish my question.

Great, a mystery surrounding a blue haired woman on New Years. I hope she’s not as outgoing and wild as that might suggest her to be … the last thing I need after this lousy night is a drunken stranger dismembering my car. Or worse.

While speeding down the highway, the rain grows heavier into a drizzle. I remove the auxiliary cord so I’m able to hear any traffic report that might help me plan out my route. Also having my personal music on with a passenger sitting in the car did lead to some awkward moments in the past already, no need for recurrence. Never again.

The highway is pretty empty, unsurprisingly, save for single cars leaving the city on the other lane. When I reach Empire City and the first red light greets me, I quickly grab my bag lying on the floor of the front seat and pull out a mini wrap I prepared beforehand; don’t wanna seem unprofessional by eating in front of my passenger, let alone while driving. I get up again just as the light turns green and stuff it into my mouth as the car behind me starts honking. Oh, how I love the big city …

Big bright lights and colorful illuminating panels enlighten the streets. The sidewalks are filled with little crowds of people, seemingly making their way to a bar or club, maybe back home or to someone else’s. Fits of laughter and some concerning screams fill the air, even loud enough to get into the car. Some people are standing in line in front of said clubs, or just forming smoking circles. And these are just some of the reasons I don’t like to go out.

I’m getting closer and closer to my destination and start to prepare myself mentally. Yes, I’m introverted and don’t like being forced to talk to people most of the times – at my job it’s somewhat bearable though. If only for the fact that I don’t have to keep eye contact with them. Also a good number of passengers don’t even bother to converse with me, while the other half are the kind of people who talk like a waterfall; both kinds I can deal with pretty well, because I don’t have to talk actively – maybe a short agreeing “mhm” here or a nod there, but that’s it. Having a passenger starting a conversation and them leaving me with the task of upholding it is thankfully very rare and mostly on short rides when I can fill the time by talking about the weather or some bits and pieces of celebrity gossip I overheard somewhere.

I reduce the speed significantly after the last left turn and although I immediately and instinctively look for any free space to stop at and make myself seen by the person I’m picking up, it seems like there’s no need this time. A tall and slender young woman, dressed in a bright yellow parka with some blue strands of hair peeking through from under her hood, was apparently painstakingly searching for me already; when I spot her, her sight was already fixed on the car and with quick steps she walked straight towards me.

More honking from behind, but I can only focus on how elegantly her walk is and before I know it, she had already opened the door to the backseat and eased into the vehicle. I wait half-way for her to buckle up and step on the gas again; of course not too rapidly as to not leave her flying to the front.

“Good night, Miss, where can I get you to?”, I open with and direct the GPS to the address input.

There’s no immediate answer, which is odd since the woman didn’t seem the slightest bit drunk or otherwise influenced, if her way of walking was any indication.

“… Miss?”, I try again.

“17 Beale Street, Ocean City”, she deadpans. Thankfully the next red light is in sight and gives me an opportunity to type in the never before heard address. Thank gosh for GPS. But then …

“That’s …”

“It’s near Dewey Beach”, she answers the unfinished question.

“That’s at the other end of Delmarva”, I state with the slightest hint of a question-mark at the end.

“Yes …”

“That’ll be over 100km from here. That’ll be pretty expensive, you know?”, not that I mind the drive or the payment, but she can’t be much older than me and I don’t want to plunge someone into financial ruin.

“I don’t care”, another deadpan.

“Just saying; taking the train would probably be cheaper”, just some banter. At least that was my intent.

“It’s the first day of the new year; the connections are abysmal at this time and I would very much dislike being stranded at some train-station in the middle of nowhere in the cold winter. So not to be rude, but could you just shut up and drive?”

I gulp dryly. This was in no way the direction I was going for. And now I fear I have ruined this trip already – and seemingly it’s going to be a relatively long one. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates until it's finished! Feel free to leave a comment, it inspires me :3


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a left turn and heading for the highway, I slyly take a look into the rear-view mirror to inspect who I’ll be spending at least the next hour with in this car. The woman on the backseat really can’t be much older than me. Maybe 24 or 25 tops. After removing her hood, it reveals a messy mop of short blue-dyed hair, dark roots visibly showing. She rests her head on her hand and stares out of the window, her facial expression is difficult to read. I can only go from her response just now and her red puffy eyes to deduce that she’s the kind of person that I don’t have to entertain, which is completely fine by me after what just happened.

Dull pop-music blasts quietly through the radio and I concentrate on relaxing my muscles. The horse has already left the barn, so giving in to the strained atmosphere would be dumb, simply put. It’s not like I have to talk to her until it’s time to get out at her door step. Let’s just act like she’s not sitting right behind me, focus on the road and the music and the water dribbling on the car’s roof and windows. As easy as that.

We reach the highway and as the car speeds up I start to feel the force of the wind hitting the vehicle stronger and stronger, making it just a little bit harder to keep us straight in the lane. The wet asphalt reflects the headlights and glistens; it’s probably not enough to risk aquaplaning, but I should keep a look out regardless.

“Hey, can I smoke in here?”, a slightly raspy voice sounds from the backseat. In the rear-view mirror I can already see her holding a cigarette in the air readily.

Another chance to make her despise me, awesome. “I’d rather you don’t, to be honest”, I try to say without sounding too harsh.

“Huh, not a smoker yourself? Could we take a break or something then?”

“Occasionally, not regularly though, no.”, a quick look to the GPS monitor, “And it’s only been 20 minutes since we’ve been on the road. With all due respect, the ride’s not that long, so I’d like to refrain from taking breaks. We’ll get to your destination much faster that way.”

“Shit …”, she whispers under her breath and lets her head sink back onto her hand, stashing the cigarette back into her jacket, which she weirdly still hasn’t taken off. It’s a nice temperature in here by now, if she keeps this up she’ll arrive there completely drenched in sweat.

For her wellbeing and the safety of my taxi’s odor and, on a related note, my nose, I decide to address it cautiously. “Miss, wouldn’t you like to take off your parka?”, she suddenly gives me a wide-eyed stare and I retract immediately, “Or is there something else I could do to make you feel more comfortable?”

She keeps the expression, but averts her gaze back to the window. Gosh, this woman is a landmine … I really should have kept my quiet apparently ….

“It’s … I dressed for a hot, crowded club tonight. I think it’d still be pretty chilly if I took off my coat just now …”, she responds after a few moments. Her voice became way more croaky than before.

“I could turn up the heating if you’d like. Just didn’t want you overheating back there!”, I try to put as much empathy into these words as possible, not wanting to tick off the time bomb again …

Another small pause, until she answers with a slightly more collected voice, “Yes please …” Her view goes to the window again after our eyes met just for a split second in the mirror.

I spin the button to regulate the temperature up a few degrees. A few minutes later, I sense rustling behind me and, looking into the mirror, I see the woman taking off the parka and placing it on the seat beside her. She’s sporting a sleeveless, navy blue dress with a white collar around her throat, kinda vintage-style. Also it’s nearly the same shade of blue as her hair.

And just as I want to tear away my eyes from the admittedly beautiful woman – which, I just noticed, I did pretty often on this ride already … oops – her eyes find mine again. Abort! Distract, now!

“So! What brought you to Empire City?”, my voice cracks and I’m still trying to cover up the awkwardness by coughing a little. “I mean … alone on New Years in a city so far away from home …”

I can feel her view still lingering on me. Damn it!

“Long story. Someone invited me over there for New Year’s Eve and, for the lack of a better term, left me hanging. So I had to find a way home alone”, her voice is surprisingly calm as she says that. Maybe she just needs to be talked to. Fuck.

“That’s a bummer, I’m sorry.”

“And what made you spend the new year alone, driving through the country?”

“It’s … my job?”, that came out more like a question. And it doesn’t go past the blue-haired woman.

“Yeah, but you’re still pretty young it seems. Aren’t family and friends more of a priority at this day? Or is your boss just that much of an ass?”, is she trying to turn the tables on me for asking all these questions? Or is it just my imagination?

“Not much of a family person … and I kinda need the money”, that’s a somewhat impartial way of putting it, right?

“Then why did you want me to take the train so badly?”, she shifts to a slightly more teasing tone. The air around her suddenly feels way more soothing, though her questions are pretty direct and even a little brash.

“I didn’t want you to, it’s just that … we’re probably somewhere in the same age bracket from what I can tell. And most of us have a tendency to struggle with money more or less. I just wanted to warn you if that makes sense”, I can see her smirk in the mirror. Fighting fire with fire seems to work with her.

“How old are you anyway?”

“23, you?”

“24.”

“See, I’m good at estimating”, somehow confirming our nearly non-existent age difference makes me relax even more. Contrary, her chuckling behind me makes me tense again.

“Maybe so, but maybe I’m just good at lying. Maybe in truth I’m already past 40.”

“Well, then you kept in very good shape”, shit, my mouth was faster than my thoughts. Also having to keep up with driving played a significant role in it.

“Why, thank you”, she seems to get a kick out of me squirming in my seat. I can feel heat rising into my cheeks. Just great.

I don’t know how to further respond to that, so I just go back to focusing on the road ahead. Did the number of cars just increase while we talked?

“How come you’re a taxi driver of all things?”, she’s unbuckling her seatbelt and slides over to the middle seat. Wait, she’s unbuckling?

“Hey! You have to stay strapped while driving at all times!”, the words fly out of my mouth with a massive force.

She starts to buckle up again, leaning forwards and setting an arm on the side of the front seat. “I was just trying to get a better view”, she says cheekily. She’s so close now … “So, about your grand career … ?”

A pick-up truck overtakes us on the left. “It’s just part-time. To earn money for college”, I answer mechanically. The rain picked up, too. If this keeps up, I might have to consider leaving the highway, which would cost us at least another hour or so …

“Uh, what’s your major? And why not work as a clerk or something, like all other students do?”

“Biomedical Science. And I don’t really like talking with people so much, so stores were a big no from the start. A friend of mine knew I needed a job and it happened to be that he was the son of my now-boss, so getting into the gig wasn’t that big of a deal either.”

“Let me get this straight. You’re a nerd and somewhat anti-social”, she summarizes completely exaggeratedly. But there’s so much sarcasm in her voice, I just know she’s not serious about the extent. She doesn’t seem like the type to maliciously mock strangers either from how I came to know her till now.

“I wouldn’t go that far, but let’s go with it.”

“So you got a job, where you have to deal with people every day”, that was a question, although there was no higher pitch at the end. I’m not surprised; even the people that do know me quite well were confused when I first started out.

Then let’s get to explaining. Hopefully I’ll find the right words, while my concentration is still mainly set on the highway that’s becoming more and more crowded. “It’s not that simple from my perspective. As a clerk I have to be constantly alert to customers, I have to serve and submit”, she looks at me with a puzzled look, “Of course I’m overstating, but you know what I mean, no?”

“Way too much to be honest …”

“As a taxi driver, people usually get that my main focus lies in driving. Also there’s mostly just one person or one small group I have to cater to. Personally, I learned that I can deal with people way better under these circumstances.”

The woman gives an understanding hum from the side and somehow I have to smile at that.

“Having the father of a friend as a boss also has its perks. I knew Greg before working for him and knew he was a chill guy. So syncing work hours with my lectures is way easier than if I worked for someone independent”, I have to thank Steven and Greg sometime soon now that I think about it.

“That does sound nice … and what about that major of yours?”, she genuinely seems interested. I’m not used to that.

“Oh, a lot of spending time in a laboratory. Mostly learning about cellular and molecular biology, anatomy and that stuff. Though my end-goal is to land somewhere in the Biomechatronics sector. Combining the biological part of my studies with my love for technology, working on artificial organs, prosthetic limbs, etc.”

“That’s pretty cool!”, she exclaims. Now that reaction I’m really not used to. “Why didn’t you study something technology-based then though?”

“Hmm … dunno, I always thought it was fun, but it seemed a bit _too_ technical to immerse myself in for the rest of my life, you know? Only over the course of my studies I realized there’s a way to connect the two.”

“Interesting …”, though she left the single word hanging in the air without any follow-up, it doesn’t seem insincere in the slightest. After a rough start, it seems like this drive really blossomed into something very pleasant. Talking to this woman is way easier than expected at the start.

“And if I may ask, what do you do for a living?”, enough talk about me, I’m curious about the mysterious woman sitting behind me, who bizarrely finds my babbling somehow interesting when no one else ever did.

No immediate answer, just a look straight through the windshield. “Just some small jobs here and there, nothing too big. But as long as it pays the bills …” Oh, guess someone cheered too soon.

“Well … maybe you just didn’t find the right thing yet”, I offer. That seems to work, as her features soften after a moment and her gaze is directed back to me.

Just as she opens her mouth to answer, I suddenly notice a bright and striking red light in front of us. The breaks!

With all my might, I step on the breaks and my body rocks a few centimeters forward, luckily not harsh enough to bite the steering wheel. My passenger also flies toward the windshield a little, but the seatbelt keeps her secured.

When we reach standstill, I finally see that the car in front of us has done the same. As well as a good number of other cars on the other lanes. When the shock settled down, I realize.

“A freaking traffic jam!” Fuck. “Now of all times?”, I can’t contain my displeasure, especially fueled by the adrenalin rushing through my blood stream.

After a few deep breaths, I also notice that my passenger retracted to the back of her seat, still haven’t spoken a word since the sudden stop.

“Are you okay, Miss?”

In one sweep motion, she unbuckles the seatbelt and leaves the car. Leaving me perplexed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating whether to change it from three chapters to four chapters ... we'll have to see how the next one turns out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for all the support! It means the world to me!


	3. Chapter 3

It’s close to 5am. You’re in the middle of the highway. A sudden traffic jam keeps you from driving. And your passenger jumps out of your car, disappearing into the darkness of the night without any word of goodbye. What do you do?

My thoughts lag and I look behind me on the backseat row; at least she’s taken her parka with her. The rain still hasn’t stopped – far from it in fact. The least I don’t have to worry about is her freezing to death in the next 5 minutes. That’s not a very promising thought, but I always try to find a silver lining on the horizon nonetheless.

Fucking fuck.

In a spontaneous rush of worry and confusion and … yeah, mainly those two, I turn off the engine and leave the taxi, key in hand. A quick look down the highway; the traffic doesn’t seem to move one bit, that much I can get despite my short height. Thank gosh there’s no delivery truck in the immediate surroundings.

With quick steps I make it to the trunk of the car, getting my own jacket; it’s only a thin raincoat, but who would’ve thought I was going on a missing person hunt in the middle of my shift?!

Closing the trunk, locking the car with the key, and I’m off to the side of the road. I struggle to not fall over my own feet while rushing and getting into the jacket, hood on.

We’re not in the middle of a deep forest, that’s good, but the darkness combined with some scattered bushes and small trees doesn’t make for a good viewing experience still.

“Miss?”, I shout into the patch of green before me. Only now I think about how I never asked for her name. Sure, it’s not normal practice for a short 20 minute ride, but there’s a long way ahead of us and we were just chatting a few moments ago– what did stir her up anyway? It’s not like we crashed into anything, not even close. We did have to stop pretty surprisingly, but that’s to be expected in traffic at least to some extent, no?

“Hello? Miss!”, I try to raise my voice further, but I’m afraid it’s no use against the rushing noises from the opposite lane, the honking of the cars stuck in the jam with us, and - last but not least - the pouring rain.

What am I going to do if I can’t find her? Let alone having to take care of the car not standing still in the middle of the road when the traffic jam untangles; it’s the middle of winter, it’s freezing and raining and this girl I don’t even know the name of, who doesn’t seem 100% mentally stable if we’re being honest, is walking around miles away from the nearest town or city. Would I have to call the cops? Did Ronaldo catch her name by any chance?

I walk further into the darkness, my sneakers are starting to get soaked, as well as the ends of my jeans. I search the pockets of my hoodie for my phone, turning on the flash as a flashlight substitute. It won’t let me see more than maybe 2 meters ahead of me – but it seems like that’s enough!

Behind a nearby tree, I see the now familiar orange-yellow tint shine in the light. Drawing closer to her, I try to not startle her; making slow but audible movements towards her. When her face comes into view, I can also make out a small flame as she lights a cigarette that was already placed on her lips.

“… Miss?”, I make myself unmissable. Her eyes find mine and she looks … lost. Not just physically, but mentally. She visibly shivers from the cold and her blue hair is fully being tattered by the wind.

Looking to the ground, she takes a puff of her cigarette, breathing out the smoke afterwards, luckily in the opposite direction.

“I’m sorry … I just wanted to take a smoke, I told you …”, she jokes, but her voice is void of the cockiness that was there before.

Something must have happened, that’s clear as day. But talking it over out here is a bad idea. Apart from the possibility that she maybe doesn’t want to talk about it at all. I’m a stranger after all.

I quickly weight the options, “I said I didn’t want you smoking _inside_ the car”, a smile into her direction, hopefully it eases her mind a little, “be my guest to smoke _beside_ the car, now that it’s safe to stand in the middle of the road.” My body signals towards the road while I speak with the softest voice possible.

She looks at me for a moment and I swear I saw the slightest hint of a smile appearing on her lips before they were used to take another puff from the cigarette.

“Sure …”, she replies, as she goes past me, approaching the highway. I’m quick to follow her lead and when I reach her, I start to light up the path so we don’t catch any of the forming puddles.

Finally feeling the concrete under my feet again, I briefly stomp to get the rough dirt out of the sole, while my passenger continues to walk towards and lean on the car. She’s busy with the cigarette, so I unlock the vehicle and opt to move to the trunk again. I rummage around a bit until I find the old set of blankets I keep there for emergencies like this.

A quick look over to the woman tells me that she still needs a moment, so I move to the front of the car and into the driver’s seat on my own, starting the engine up anew. The traffic jam hasn’t cleared up yet – which would’ve been a miracle anyways – but it seems to develop into somewhat of a stop-and-go traffic. I let the window down on the passenger side to signal the woman that I’m not intending to drive away without her, as I start rolling at a rate even slower than walking speed. My companion gets my drift and starts walking beside me, still inhaling the cigarette.

The next time I have to stop the car, I peel off my wet jacket and throw it onto the backseat’s floor. Just as I reposition myself behind the wheel, I see the woman letting the cigarette fall to the ground and curtly grind the cigarette butt under her heel. Suddenly she opens the car door – just not to the backseat, but the front one.

I know I have a perplexed look on my face, but it was all too swift for me to overplay it when she eases into the passenger seat. She glances at me and smiles hesitantly, “Lapis Lazuli, by the way.”

“What?”, I ask awkwardly.

“My name. You’ve been calling me ‘miss’ this whole time and I honestly don’t take myself so seriously that I need to be referred to as ‘miss’”, she explains, “Also it just sounds weird because you’re younger than me.” There’s this sassy intonation again. I can’t. I have to grin at that.

“One year! Probably not even a whole year, going by your childish antics.”

“Oh, you’re right. ‘Antics’ – someone who talks like you really does seem more like 40 to me”, she sticks out her tongue.

Again, I have no proper response, so I just throw the blanket from the trunk at her. Her confused expression at that is priceless to say the least. “Here, don’t want you to get sick with how strong it rains.”

“Why, thank you, miss … ?” Oh, how very clever of her.

“Peridot Reyes”, the speed of the car in front of us picks up again so I follow suit and step on the gas.

“Nice name …”, she’s in the middle of taking off her jacket and wrapping herself in the blanket, “… though ‘raising’ didn’t really work for you it seems.”

It takes a moment for her words to reach me. “… please tell me you didn’t just make a pun about my height … ?”

“You tell me”, gosh, what’s up with this girl?

I have to grin at that. Still, what was that little trip to the woods just now? I get that she maybe wants to let it slide, but for her safety and mine, I feel like I have to say something … oh boy, here we go …

“Not to ruin the mood, loudmouth, but … before you run out on me again unannounced … what just happened with you?”, unsurprisingly she goes quiet after that.

The speed of the other cars gradually picks up, thankfully.

“Tonight … wasn’t the nicest of nights. I guess I’m still kind of on the edge to be honest … I’m really sorry for that …”

It seems like the three lanes are guided into just one. Probably an accident or something …

Hmm … “You wanna talk about it?”

Lapis gives a nearly inaudible hum as she thinks about her response, clearly struggling with herself. Again her head is rested on her hand, gaze out of the window.

I look over to the side of the road and spot the sign signaling the next exit … I think I got an idea how to defuse this situation … and if she agrees with it, it’ll also be a massive benefit to the looming tummy rumbles that are bound to happen when you only eat one (1) mini wrap over the course of the whole night.

“Hey, the highway’s brimful and we’re only getting by at a snail’s pace, as you can see. What do you say we take the nearest exit and grab something to eat while we wait for it to clear up? Wouldn’t make much difference time-wise”, I offer.

Lapis snaps out of her thoughts at that and, after a quick think, nods, adding, “I’d like that.”

I switch on the turning signal and move to the unoccupied lane; seems like everybody rather stays miserable on the highway. Well, fine by me.

We speed past the slowly moving vehicles and exit the highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t smoke, kids.
> 
> And oh wow, this just became at least a four-parter.  
> Someone get this keyboard away from me, I wanted to be finished *before* New Year’s, fitting the story itself ;_;
> 
> Also I feel the need to clarify that all the subtle puns in this are 100% deliberately placed, if you get my drift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for hints of sexual assault

I’ve been to my fair share of fast-food restaurants till now, and in various states. Morning, afternoon, evening. Drunken at 4am. Together with friends or alone to study when I had this unexplainable craving for unhealthy food-like products for way too much money despite the lack in quality. Fast-food restaurants are a magical place, just not the wholesome kind of magic.

After all these visits I never expected to walk into a burger joint at 6am on New Years with a passenger I met at work – while still being at work. Technically.

Entering the closest city, the first thing I notice are the fireworks. There are still fireworks going off more than 6 hours after midnight. People really don’t have anything better to do, do they?

As expected, the parking lot is close to being empty; I’m a little glad we’re not the only people deciding to go out to eat at this weird time. … that almost made it sound like we lived together or spent time together on our own accord, huh? Not because I’m contracted by this woman I’m with.

After turning off the engine, I move to the backseat to gather my jacket. It’s not like it’ll keep me much warmer than my hoodie will on its own, but it’s a habit; going outside? Take a jacket with ya! Probably drilled into my mind from my childhood or something.

Lapis, who didn’t take off her jacket before, is therefore quicker at walking along the car and waiting for me at the trunk. Hands in the pockets of her parka, legs crossed, she leans against the car again and watches me with a blank expression – at least from what I can see in my peripheral vision. When I draw back from the car and get to slipping into the arms of the jacket, she gives me a small smile though, which I reciprocate without thinking.

I lock the car and stash away the key in my pocket. We walk side-by-side towards the popular établissement and now not just thinking it but living it, it really does feel a little awkward. On the one hand, Lapis is my passenger and I only met her not even three hours ago. How did we get to a first-name basis in this short amount of time? And now we’re in the middle of nowhere, in a “restaurant” nonetheless, after she ran out on me for a reason I don’t know. On the other hand … it feels somewhat natural. We’re close to the same age and there’s no denying we have some sort of chemistry. Her way of talking, the teasing is … fun. It’s enjoyable to talk to her and I don’t say that about many people. Usually I hate talking to other people regardless.

We reach the front door and, unconsciously, I increase my speed to hold it open for her. For a short moment she seems surprised and, personally, I think that didn’t help to decrease the awkwardness I feel right now. Oh gosh, I hope the feeling isn’t mutual. Then again, it isn’t too common to dine with your taxi driver.

An overwhelming wave of heat and the scent of grease hits us upon entering. And thinking about how I’m technically still working myself, I appreciate the underpayed workers of these places way more. This has got to be one of the most terrible shifts to work. Boredom galore and when you do get to do something, you have to deal with the weirdos and drunkards who come to a fast-food restaurant _at 6am on New years_. I really don’t get tired of mentioning how weird this whole situation is.

“What do you want? I’d say I order and you look for the seats you like?”

Lapis glances at the menu above the counter, but quickly opts for “Just a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake, please”, before flying up the set of stairs to the second floor. Yes, this is one of these fancy two-story fast-food joints.

I repeat her request to the clerk and add my own order of a hamburger and a coke as well as some fries. As he roams around the kitchen to assemble the items, I get lost in my thoughts again.

She never answered me on if she wanted to talk to me about this seemingly very private stuff that happened to her. Maybe I really shouldn’t push it … I mean, in any way I shouldn’t try to oblige her to talk about things she doesn’t want to talk about! But maybe I really shouldn’t even mention it anymore? Or maybe she needs a little push, maybe she wants to talk about it but won’t be the one to pick up the topic?

This is even harder with us only knowing each other for a couple of hours. If only my people skills weren’t this miserable! Or if only I had known her longer or had talked to her more, I would be able to estimate how she’d like me to assess the situation. What would I like to talk to my taxi driver about? Weird.

“I hope you enjoy your meal”, he pushes the now filled tray carefully towards me.

I thank him and take the tray, following Lapis upwards. There she is, sitting on a small table for two at the windowfront. One side of the table is encompassed by a cushioned bench, where Lapis is settled, leaving the simple chair for me. She’s in the middle of folding her parka and placing it beside her on the bench when I arrive.

Without any further comment I set the tray down and hang my jacket over the back of the chair before sitting down. I clap my hands and exclaim “Itadakimasu!” before grabbing my hamburger and taking a big bite.

Lapis finally looks directly at me, wide eyes, until her façade breaks and she ends up snorting. “Dweeb”, she says between giggles.

“Says the girl who just snorted”, I grin.

“Touché”, her giggles die down but her grin stays as she unwraps her own burger, taking a sip from the shake. “I haven’t been to a fast-food joint in years.”

“Seriously? In today’s society, how’s that even possible?”

“I prefer cooking by myself to eating out”, she smirks. Hmm?

“Wish I had the time … or the creativity … even if I have the time, I tend to just make spaghetti or something”, I trail off and look through the window. The city’s slowly becoming clearer, sunrise isn’t too far away, I realize. To think this was supposed to be a 3.5 hour-ish trip.

A bit of rustling from Lapis’ side. “I could teach you a thing or two”, she shifted to leaning on the table, her head again on top of her now intertwined hands. “You seem cool …”, her gaze is so mesmerizing … I didn’t notice how blue her eyes were before, just like her dress and hair … oh gosh, did she notice me staring?

“Oh, wow thanks, but believe me, I’m the biggest dork there is if you know me better”, and with that, the rambling starts, please buckle up. “Plus I’m bad at talking and generally dealing with other human beings. Definitely not cool. At all.”

“Can I decide that for myself?”

If “asdfghjkl” was an audible sound, I’d be making it right now. Instead my body opts for turning my face into a tomato. The shade at least. “Well … that requires me wanting to spend my time with you, too. I suppose.” Red. Red and hot.

“You don’t?”, again that teasing tone as she plays with a lock of her bangs.

“Well, I don’t know enough about you to be able to decide that.”

“Just ask ahead, Reyes”, does she mean that? Is that the permission to ask about her night or no? Aaah. Better not take risks … at least for the moment …

“Hmm, okay … then, when did you decide to become real-life Smurfette, Lazuli?”, I try to make my tone sound just as teasing. Probably failing in the delivery, I can’t tell, she seems to be enjoying herself, that’s all I can really process just now …

“Smurfette has blonde hair though.”

“And you’re calling _me_ a dweeb?”, at least I can use inside jokes to counter her cockiness. WE HAVE INSIDE JOKES?!

She chuckles a beautiful chuckle, “My girlfriend loves unnatural hair colors – and green or red just aren’t my style.”

Oh. _Girlfriend_.

Her face suddenly breaks a little. Her eyes leave mine – we’ve been holding eye contact for all this time? – and look outside the window. She seems … sad? “Well, I suppose ex-girlfriend now …”

Oh. _Ex-girlfriend_.

OH.

Mind. Please. Start working!

“Oh?”, good job.

“Yeah … she did some stuff and … that’s basically the reason why we met today …”, she shivers.

I’m suddenly hyperaware of our surroundings. A group of loud people just walked up the stairs.

Her eyes are becoming red again …

In a sweep motion, I slip into my jacket, Lapis looks puzzled. I take my cup into my left hand and cautiously touch her shoulder with my right one. “Wanna go for a walk? I think we could use some fresh air again.” Lapis nods.

I retract my hand so she can put on her parka anew, opting for the tray to put it away. She still hasn’t said a single word.

When we leave the restaurant, the slight rain still hasn’t stopped. “Do you want me to get an umbrella from the car?”

“Nah … it’ll be fine …”

We make our way down the road, no set goal in mind. She’s maybe 10 centimeters taller than me, but somehow we still manage to have the same speed … we walk for a while, farther from the main road, not talking. The city’s pretty quiet itself and soon we reach the end, where the fields start. Without communicating verbally, we come to the agreement to walk along the road at the corner of the city. Between small family homes and the field.

Lapis looks to the ground in front of her; doesn’t seem like she wants to take initiative.

“I just thought … it was getting crowded in there and you seem like the type who doesn’t like to get emotional in front of many people”, I spy beside me, she doesn’t seem fazed, “A walk always helps me to calm down. The fresh air works to clear my mind most of the times.”

“Yeah … same”, her voice is weak.

For a moment I decide to stay quiet, when she surprises me and rises to speak.

“I’m sorry. For everything. For running away back there, for being a mess”, she stops walking and I can hear her voice wavering, “I _am_ a mess. You’re just trying to get through with your shift and I’m here messing it all up.” She hides her face in her hands. She’s crying …

It’s not true. Sure, I didn’t expect anything like this when I first picked her up. But …

“I was just trying to have a good time, I was just trying to cater to her”, I want to hold her before she falls apart, “But I was tired. I was tired and I said 'no' one too many times and we were alone …”

Fuck it. “Lapis, it’s okay”, I slowly inch over to her and raise my arms around her midsection, observing for any word or movement of refusal. But she lets herself be held, even seemingly easing into it.

“You’re a stranger. You’re my freaking driver and I’m ruining it by not taking the train or just sucking it up or …”, her words are muffled against my jacket.

“You’re human. You have rights and feelings. And whatever happened, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault, so you don’t have anything to be sorry for!”

At this point, Lapis is completely overcome by tears and shudders, clinging to my jacket.

“This shouldn’t have happened to you. I care about you and am here to listen or help in any way I can.”

I have no idea whether my words are helping or even reaching her right now. All I can do now is let her cry herself out.

The rain drizzles around us, the wind picks up. And in the distance, the sun prepares to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t post yesterday, I simply didn’t have the time to write.
> 
> I wrote this chapter while listening to “Something Stupid” by Frank Sinatra and “Creep” by Jinkx Monsoon, also “Til It Happens To You” by Lady Gaga.
> 
> Please let me know if I handled the topic respectfully enough. That was my goal and I’m really concerned for that.
> 
> Didn’t want to leave on such a sad note, but believe me, it has a happy ending.  
> Happy new year <3


	5. Chapter 5

There are only a few kilometers ahead of us, parting Lapis from her home. It’s surreal to think that after all that’s happened, our paths will separate in less than an hour. I will just turn the car around, drive all the way back to Beach City alone and end my shift by swapping the taxi with a colleague. I will walk a few blocks to my small flat and probably fall asleep right after opening the door. I gotta set an alarm as to not sleep the whole day; I’ve got to get my sleep pattern right so I don’t miss the lectures tomorrow. And life will continue with its usual, unexciting routine.

Lapis will stay in Ocean City for the most part. At the other end of Delmarva. Working part-time as the cleaning lady at a hair dresser, as she told me. Her ex is supposedly the only connection she had to Empire City or the north in general, so she’s not too keen on returning anytime soon.

 

Speaking of her ex, we stood in the rain for what felt like hours. Checking the GPS when we reached the car after, it turned out it was maybe half an hour, plus the way back to the restaurant. I didn’t press her on details, just asked her whether I should rather take her to a hospital or the police or something.

“I don’t think that’s necessary … there are no … _marks_ or anything … I could get away soon enough, nothing too bad happened, I think …” I reassured her that it’s not only about the physicality of it all, but the mental impact it had on her. Even so, she declined.

Maybe she needs to take her time to process everything from this crazy night. Maybe she’ll come around to engage in mental help – I’m just here to assure her that there’s nothing wrong in needing professional help and to stress that it isn’t her fault.

Maybe she already knows all this. Apparently there _are_ people, who come out of something otherwise traumatic, and are completely fine. I wouldn’t count on it since it seems so unlikely, but I don’t know the exact statistics. However, better to be safe than sorry. I’m still just her taxi driver and she’s my passenger – I don’t know her. I can only try to be a considerate human being towards another one. And forcing her into help she doesn’t want or need feels a little counter-productive, especially under these circumstances.

 

The sun had risen when we started driving again.  It must’ve gotten a lot colder, though we didn’t notice over hugging and crying. I still can’t believe I hugged a stranger …

Anyway, we only noticed when the drizzle started to change into light snowfall. The cliché was perfect.

“Hey Peridot, do you have any New Year’s Resolutions?”, the raspy voice beside me asks. She stares out of the window.

Lapis had physically calmed down as soon as we reached the highway again.

“Dunno … I never really was the person to make New Year’s Resolutions. All these jokes about people making the resolution to stay fit or whatever and they hit the gym for one month and after that they just loose the motivation – I think I’d be the same”, thinking back at each year I tried to promise myself to be active and social at school. Yeah, amazing how that turned out.

“So it’s just another day to you?”

That sounds so bitter … “It’s not that. I just rather make resolutions based on what I feel important, _when_ I feel it’s important. Boosts my motivation by at least 20%”, I chuckle and Lapis answers with a small smile in my direction. “But seriously, I don’t wait for the calendar to tell me when I need to change things. “

Lapis lets her head sink into the crook of her arm, which was placed at the window. “Wish I could say the same. I kind of need the pressure of time to get things done.”

“Sounds like you got New Year’s Resolutions?”

“I wanna go study and get a degree. I just have to find what I’m passionate about, but …”, she looks at the road ahead.

“… but … ?”

“I think I’m headed in the right direction!”

A grin appears on my face, “That’s a great way to start the new year, I’d say!”

Silence settles between us anew. Not an uncomfortable silence though, it’s a pleasant quiet.

 

Fields and patches of trees drift past us, all turning more and more white by the consistent snowfall. Getting closer to Ocean City, there seem to also be more and more ponds and small rivers at the side of the road.

The radio plays a nice mixture of classics – from the 90s and early 00s, occasionally tracks from the 80s – and modern pop music. Though I’m looking forward to playing my own music on the way back, it’s relaxing to not know every single word sung by heart. It also makes it easier to concentrate on the road and let the music play in the back of my perception.

 

It’s quarter to 9am when we reach the street sign, welcoming us to Ocean City. On first glance, it seems like a medium sized city. Bright colored houses, a lot of gardens, a lot of green in general. Well, apart from the snow tinting everything white.

“You can turn off the GPS if you’d like. I can guide you from here”, Lapis says and I do.

I already dread the moment I have to stop the car … but being guided through various crossroads, we reach the end of the city. I give Lapis a puzzled look as she still hasn’t said a word to make me hit the break.

We drive along a beaten path in the middle of nature. At the very end of the path, I can make out a small building – is she serious? Coming closer it becomes clear that, indeed, it’s a farm house in the middle of nowhere.

Lapis points to a parking car, standing in front of the gate, “You can let me out over there!” I follow the instructions. When we reach standstill, I put the vehicle in neutral and pull the handbrake. This is it. This is her destination.

I look over to her and she seems like she’s waiting for something. Luckily, it dawns on me quickly enough without her having to remind me. I calculate the money she owes me for the ride and she hands me the amount.

After that, though, she still doesn’t jump out of the car as soon as possible. I’d love to say something. Anything. But the words just won’t come out of my mouth. I can’t think of anything I haven’t said already.

“Thanks, Peridot”, our eyes meet again. “Thanks for listening and not judging me. Although I’m a stranger to you and messed up the whole trip”, she smiles, though it’s a bit tinted in something sad – regret?

“You haven’t messed it up. It just was … special. In a way”, I’m probably not making this any better, am I? “And I just did what I thought was right. It’s not like I’m a robot either.”

Her smile lights up – seems like my jumbled words do work somehow.

“It’s not like you had to take me out to eat or console me, though. But you did and I thank you very much for that. If it wasn’t for that, I think I would’ve arrived here in a much different state …”

We remain like that for a few heart beats, looking into each other’s eyes. And would my brain work properly, it would probably be extremely awkward. But somehow it just doesn’t, it’s empty. Sleep-deprived, most likely hungry again, mesmerized by blue eyes.

Until she pulls back und slips into her parka. “Well … I should be going. I’m pretty tired after all … that.”

“Sure, I should probably get back to Beach City, too. My official shift ended about an hour ago …”

She gasps, “oh, I’m so sorry!”

“No, no, no it’s fine! What should I have done instead, left you in the middle of a highway?”, I try to brush it off, “Maybe Greg’ll let me cut back on my hours this week after this. It’s really no big deal, don’t worry!”

Lapis smiles shyly and opens the door, “I won’t worry then …”

She leaves the car. “Then I suppose it’s goodbye. Or goodnight in your case!”, I rush before she closes the door.

“Same goes for you! Just, please wait until your home, don’t fall asleep behind the wheel!”

“Maybe I’ll pay the local super market a visit and get a coke. Any form of caffeine will do!”

A pause.

“Goodbye then, Peridot”, a last smile before she shuts the door.

I see her walking up to the barn she calls her home. Before she reaches the door, I look back to the cockpit and loosen the brake, ready to take off again.

That is, until I see her turning and running back towards me from the corner of my eye.

I let down the window and she leans inside a little, holding her phone out to me.

“Can you give me your number?”

I gulp and stare at her with wide eyes. **_That was bold._**

“I need to know what number I have to call if I want to visit Empire City again!”, she elaborates and smiles. Do her cheeks seem more pink-ish than before?

There are so many unfunny things I could answer to that, starting with the fact that she herself told me that she didn’t plan on going to Empire City in the near future. But I decide to play along to her teasing shtick.

“You noticed how long of a drive that was? And I think you have very skilled taxi drivers over here as well”, I deadpan and feel a smirk appearing on my lips.

“Who said I’d call you as my chauffeur?”, Lapis returns the smirk … plus a wink.

I start squirming in my seat as she hands me her phone through the window. I type in the digits and save myself as “Peridot Reyes (Taxi)”, before handing it back to her.

"Thanks!"

As she turns away from me again and starts moving towards the barn, something in my chest starts jumping. And hurting. And smiling. It’s an undecided mess.

“Hey, Lapis!”, I call after her.

She stops mid-running and swirls around in an ever so elegant manner, gracing me with a questioning look.

“Happy new year!”, mentally I slap myself for being so corny, but it just felt right.

The blue-haired woman starts to grin, before erupting into small giggles. I feel my heart pumping louder.

“Happy new year, Peri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say this was fun to write may sound weird … but I really did love writing the wholesome Lapis x Peridot parts, their banters and their teasing.
> 
> Telling this story while practicing my writing was an awesome experience and, again, I’m so thankful for the comments and kudos, even the reblogs on tumblr!  
> This was the first multi-chapter work I finished and at the end I can finally look back on it and say that I’m proud of myself. And I hope you enjoyed it as well!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> And for the last time: I wish you a happy new year! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting to work at. Personally I’ve only been riding a taxi once in my life (that I remember at least), so researching the job and talking to friends and family about their experiences was interesting.
> 
> Title: Rihanna – Shut up and drive
> 
> -
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @ someonebutnotyou.tumblr.com  
> As you can see, I’m taking writing requests at the moment!  
> Also you can ask me stuff about my fanfics or just enjoy the potpourri of stuff I reblog.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Have a nice day & a happy new year <3


End file.
